The Grudge
by Kirara higurashi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are searching for a shard when they come across the village Inuyasha and his mother once lived...Mostly a peak into Inuyasha's past but a little InuKag romance [completed oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

The Grudge

Kagome and I had set off about three days ago, having heard a rumor of another demon wrecking havoc, possibly with a jewel shard. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had stayed behind. We had just gotten back from a long journey where Kirara had suffered multiple wounds and couldn't carry the others. Not to mention that everyone was completely exhausted. I wanted to get the shard as fast as I could, but I knew that I needed Kagome's help. Not only could she locate the shard, but she is a lot more trusting and polite than I am and the villagers will actually listen to her. Plus, not that I showed it, but I liked having her around. I'd even go as far as loved it. She made me feel comfortable and wanted.

"How far is this village again?" said person asked.

"We should get there before lunch."

"Well when we get there I think we should ask for a room. I'm exhausted and I don't think I'd be much help if we go looking for this demon tonight."

"Yea, ok whatever." But Kagome wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"If you tell me you're not even the least bit tired I won't believe you. We've had an average of 4 fights every day!"

"I'm not weak!"

"I know that but even the great Inuyasha must be tired after the last few days we've had." She said sarcastically. "In any rate we should wait anyway based on the fact that tonight's the new moon-" she was cut off abruptly when she ran into the stubborn hanyou's back.

"The new moon's tonight!?" _How could I have for gotten!?_

"um hum" she mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Fine we should ask for a room, but you to have to ask."

"I know. If you asked we wouldn't have a chance."

"Feh." I grumbled starting to walk again. _She's right though I hate humans. Especially on night's like tonight. The weakling's picked my weakest night to kill mother and try to kill me. ARG! At least not every human's like they were. Kagome like's me as I am. Not even Kikyo accepted me as half demon. Why did I ever like her? _

"We're here." Kagome's voice broke through my rambled thoughts. _I hadn't even realized we had left the woods. Had I really been that spaced out? This town looks familiar. I have been traveling all my life. I guess I could have passed through it at anytime._

"AHHHHHHH" I was yet again striped from my thoughts; this time with a child's scream. I raced to where I heard the boy, Kagome quickly in tow. I made a diving catch, saving the falling kid and landing neatly on my feet.

"Are you ok, kid? That would have been one nasty fall." I sat him on his feet and Kagome came up and gave him the support he needed before he collapsed.

"Yes…yes. I think I'm ok, but I twisted my ankle. That's why I fell off the hill. Do you think you could take me to my pap's hut?"

"Of course" came Kagome's bright voice. The kid looked up for the first time and smiled at her. When he turned to me, his smile quickly vanished and if Kagome hadn't asked him something right then I'm sure he would have screamed. I simply stood there looking somewhat confused but wouldn't hint to anything else. _Why do I always get that reaction? Do I really look that freaky? _

While he asked her to repeat whatever she said he never broke his eye contact with me.

"I asked which hut is your pap's?"

"The second on the right. Down there." He finally turned to show her which one with an outstretched finger.

"Inuyasha could you carry him? He's still shaking."

"Feh-"

"NO! I m…m…me…mean I can walk. I only need your hand to steady me. Really!"

"Um… ok." She took his small hand and led him to his pap's hut. I followed a few steps behind. As I approached the hut, I could hear appreciative voices. They are probably thanking Kagome for helping the boy home. It was as I stepped through the door, and everyone became silent, that I finally understand the recognition I had of this village. I stared at the old man that had been talking to Kagome with shocked fear. The old man had much the same look as I did. Kagome looked back at me then but I didn't notice.

"Y…y…you-" before the old man could finish I turned and ran.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!!" I could still hear Kagome scream after me and I knew she had followed me but I didn't slow down. _No. NO! It can't be. Not them…anything but them and tonight! Why does the full moon have to be tonight?!_

I ran until I was deep into the forest. _I can't go without Kagome but I don't I can't be anywhere near them especially tonight. They'll now. He remembered me and I know he'll know tonight's the best night to kill me…again._

After another thirty minutes Kagome stumbled into the cave I had stopped in. I looked down so my bangs were covering my eyes, which I knew showed all my emotions. I was too over whelmed I couldn't hide them like I usually do. She dropped to her knees before and tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong? How do you know them?" she asked quietly reluctant to bring forth harsh memories, but needing to know all the same.

I just sat there, refusing to look at her, shaking my head. She understood. Even if she didn't know why I felt like this she understood. She leaned forward and hugged me reassuringly. She didn't know how much that helped. She showed me that I was loved, that I wasn't alone. I hugged her back. Taking in her sent I cried. I cried for the first time since that night. The first time since my mother died. The first time since I was ran out of my home village, this same village, for being half demon. The first time since I was chased down and attacked by a demon because of being half human. Since the first night I had to stay alone, cold, and hungry.

That was also the first night I actually slept on the night of the new moon since that night. It's ironic how I come within inches of that village and actually sleep, but Kagome made me feel safe somehow and I doubt that anything will happen even though it's the most likely timing for just that.

When I woke I was still holding Kagome in a tight embrace but we were lying down with her sleeping soundly on top of my chest. The sun had set, or had it yet to rise? I can't tell what time it is without the moon. There's a rustling in the bushes and I hear a shout.

"Find them! We must rescue her from that demon! Tonight he's week we have a chance, but we must hurry!"

I instinctively held Kagome closer to me, but there isn't much cover in the cave. _It was so much bigger when I was little. I just hope they don't find us._ With the applied pressure Kagome stirred in my arms. "Inuyasha?"

"Shhh" I hushed. Footsteps told of the approaching villagers, and with it Kagome held me tighter and buried her face in my chest as if trying to hind. Of course fate would have it that they looked into the cave and assumed the worst.

"You! Demon! Let her go!" With that said they raced to us and forced her from me while one of them pushed me with all his might. Even as a human I was still strong so I didn't go very far but they succeeded in separating us.

"KAGOME!" I reached to her only to be restrained by two of them.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up girl! We're saving you!" The man that held Kagome, the same old man that I saw earlier, the same man that killed my mother in front of me and tried to kill me, turned to me and said, "What do you want with this innocent girl? How did you live? We chased you down bleeding when you were only five years old! How did you survive that?!"

A gasp could be heard from Kagome. _So she knows. _"I didn't want her to know that." I said low, almost a whine if I dared show even more weakness to them.

"Well you can't have what you want." The old man said.

"Why?" I asked quietly, but still hard enough to demand an answer. "Why did you kill my mother? Why did you try to kill me?"

"Need you ask?" he scoffed. "You're filthy. You're tainted with demon blood and so was she. She was just as bad as you are for willingly allowing herself to be tainted and to actually let you live!"

I growled the best I could and struggled to get free, to punch the old man, but once I tried two more came to restrain me. "You can say whatever you wish about me but don't you dare say such things about mother!"

Kagome was still up until now, aside from the random sob, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She started struggling and yelling at the old man.

"How could you?! You're the demon! How could you kill a person for loving someone or for being born?! Neither of them had ever done anything worthy of such cruelty!" As she said this she steadily raised her voice and shocked the old man until he didn't have the strength to hold her. She stumbled out of his grasp and flung herself at me holding onto me with all her life. As she cried into my stomach my angry grew, but so did my heart for the girl that would give up everything for me.

"Kagome…"

"You. You're just as bad as she was. You've tainted yourself for associating with such scum!" The old man came over and pushed her off of me and hit me square in the jaw flinging my head to the side. _That did it._

I slowly turned my head back to stare at the old man and in a low threatening voice I said, "I will not stand here and watch you insult the people I love and I most definitely will not allow you to hurt them!"

With all my power I pushed the men that were holding me off and started to hit anyone that dared try to restrain me again. Once every man was lying on the ground I made my way to the old man and hit him with all the strength I could muster. With each hit I delivered I could feel all the pent up anger and suffering I endured because of him finally leave my body.

"You killed my mother!" Hit.

"You tried to kill me!" Hit.

"You ran me from my home!" Hit.

"I was chased and almost killed by demons and humans alike ever since!" Hit.

"I never trusted anyone and no one ever trusted me!" Hit.

"I was cold and hungry and alone every day!" Hit.

"You kill, insult, and hurt the only people I've ever cared about; that has ever truly cared about me!" Hit.

By this point the old man was unconscious and everyone else was starring at the enraged hanyou, panting and starring unseeing.

Kagome crawled over to me and slowly stood up. I couldn't look at her._ She must think I'm a violent, insane, demon. How could she even come near me?_ She weaved her hand in mine and gently, reassuringly squeezed it. I couldn't look away at that and least of all hide the surprise in my countenance. _It's getting harder and harder to hide my feelings, but I can trust her. She won't hurt me, no, far from it. She is the one who saved me._

"I'm here for you and I'll never leave. No matter what they say, I'm here. They're blinded my fear."

"Kagome…" I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I dared. _She's more than I deserve but then she refuses to leave me. I truly love this girl and I'd be damned if I ever let anything happen to her!_

We stood there in a tight embrace while the men filed out limping and supporting each other. I wanted them to just leave and I never wanted to see them again but Kagome turned, still holding my hand, and said one last thought.

"Your pathetic! You pick on and abuse a poor child for being different and then only when you think he can't hurt you do you and your descendents, who haven't even met him, try and finish him off. Well he's human and your entire village still couldn't defeat him!" Insert breath. "And you're to thank for that. For forcing him learn to defend himself at the age of five! He was still a baby! And another thing-" I cut her off when I realized that she wouldn't stop anytime soon.

I lowered my head so my forehead was resting on hers and whispered, "They're not worth it."

With her support we left the cave, passing everyone that was still standing there in shock, in search for a quiet place to rest.

A little after sunrise we stopped and wrapping my arms around her waist I jumped into a high branch. I sat down with my back to the trunk and sat her in my lap, keeping my arms around her so she didn't fall but also signifying that I didn't want her to leave. Her face blared in a deep blush and I'm sure mine did too from the closeness but I didn't care.

"Thank you." I stated simply. She turned to look at me, shock evident. I didn't look at her but somewhere on the ground.

"Why"

"For everything. For sticking up for me back there. For accepting me for who and what I am. For staying with me. For saving me."

"Inuyasha…" Her voice sounded so sincere, as if I should have expected nothing less. I did look at her then. I looked straight in her eyes so she knew I wasn't lying.

"I love you." Tears filled her eyes and for once I wasn't scared that she was hurt or that I hurt her, because she gave the most brilliant smile imaginable.

"Oh Inuyasha… I love you too!"

I leaned forward until my lips were hovering over hers. I hesitating but a moment, leaning forward in a most passionate kiss. I reluctantly pulled away slightly and relaxing once again against the tree with her wrapped in my arms. Her face buried in my chest and my head resting upon hers.

"I'll always love you." was the last thing I said before drifting into a most peaceful sleep. One I haven't had since mother died.

We reluctantly woke a few hours later. After just sitting in each other's embrace and trying to reclaim a sleep that never came, we got up and started heading back to the village. As must as I ddin' t want to go back Kagome left her pack there and we still need to get information on the demon. We walked on in silence until we came to the border of the village and the forest.

"You don't have to go. I'll just get my pack and we can still find the demon the old fashion way." She said looking up at me hopefully.

"No, I won't allow them to make me live in fear again. Besides I pounded them as a human. They don't have a chance when I'm hanyou and they know it." I grabbed her hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and led us down the path to the village.

Once we entered it everyone glared at us walking hand in hand, but I took no notice. _I'm starting to get used to it._ Kagome moved even closer to me which only reassured me more. She led me to where she had left her pack and I stepped through the door first.

The air became suddenly tense but I gave no heed. I moved to the side of the hut and grabbed Kagome's things. I turned and started to leave. Once I was at the door with my hand holding it open I stopped. I didn't spare the old man a glance the entire time, and keeping my gaze shifted I asked,

"Where can we find the demon?" he gasped in realization.

"You're the one's Kaede sent to get rid of the demon." He stated more to himself than asked.

"Yes, now where was it last seen?"

"…It comes at noon." He answered hesitantly.

"We'll stay until noon then. Don't disturb us, I have something I must do." With that I left.

"So? What must you do?"

"Visit someone."

I led us around the back of the hut and to a small, weeded area. I stopped before the tree in the center and bowed my head. _Mother. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper burial when I was young but I'll try to fix it up as best I can now._

With that silent prayer I knelt down and began to weed the once beautiful garden. After a moment Kagome knelt beside me and started to help me weed. It took us only a few minutes to get the tiny garden free of weeds and the dirt so mother's flowers could re-grow, but it made it look a thousand times better. The stone I had use as a grave marker was now visible lying against the trunk. I straightened it and pushed in into the earth so it wouldn't move. Then, using my claws I scratched out the letters M…O…T…H…E…R. _The only person who matters in seeing this is me._

Kagome leaned in and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to me.

"Mother. I'd like you to meet Kagome." It felt completely right to be introducing Kagome to my mother.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Inuyasha's told be so much about you." _This is why I love her so much. She never ignores or makes fun of my ridiculous feelings. I'm sorry you couldn't meet her in person, mother. I know you would have loved her._

Unknown to the two at the grave, the old man and grandson had been watching then through the window of the hut. Watching in silent wonder at how caring this half-demon child was. _I might have misjudged him._

Once noon came, the demon showed just as they had said it would. With me facing down the demon and Kagome standing a safe distance behind me, I asked, "Kagome where is the shard?"

"It's in its forehead, but I don't think the demon has tapped into it's power yet. It's aura feels so weak!"

"Yea I feel it too. Stay back just in case it's trying to trick us." With a nod from Kagome, I jumped and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Bringing it down on its head I succeeded in two things. One: prying the shard out, and two: killing it. I re-sheathed Tetsusaiga and just to make sure the demon was dead used Iron-revere soul-stealer on it to cut it to pieces.

Kagome came over to stand beside me and I handed her the shard. It was instantly purified and she added it to the nearly complete jewel hanging around her neck.

"That was too easy." She commented

"Um hum" I agreed.

When we turned around the entire village was staring open-mouthed at us. The old man timidly came forth and said,

"Thank you is there anything you wish as payment?" I could feel Kagome's anger rising as he said this.

"How about an apology!"

"…We're…I'm…s…sorry…" It seemed it was as much torture for him to say that simple sentence as I had been put through because of its meaning.

"It's far from retribution but it's a start." With that she turned and walked away.

I gave one lasting look at the village I used to call home and the place where my suffering began. I turned and joined Kagome on the four-day trip back to my new home. Where my friends are, where Kagome's link home is, where my namesake forest is, where I am wanted.

We walked back in a comfortable silence. Although I could tell Kagome was worrying over what had just happened in the last two days. I felt at peace, freed.

That night as we laid next to each other in Kagome's "sleeping bag" I asked her what she was so stressed about.

"I just can't believe anyone could be that cruel!" She answered shaking her head and staring into the warm fire.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago and as far as I'm concerned it's been resolved." I sighed in contentment as I pulled her closer to me. "If it weren't for you I would have died a million times over. You've cried for me. You've risked your life for me, and what you did back there for me… that's something that no one would ever do. You're my life and what ever happened before you came into it is history."

She emotionally and physically relaxed with my words. She slowly accepted that it was over and down with.

"But I do have one question."

"Um hum…" I nuzzled her neck so she would remain relaxed as much as the pleasure I got from the contact.

"Who was that old man? Did he have a reason for hating you so much?" She started to tense but I just continued to nuzzle her and she slowly relaxed.

"He was my mother's brother. He felt that we tainted his family." No matter how I tried she still tensed until I soon smelt the salty water escaping from her eyes. " No, Why are you crying now?"

"It was bad enough that someone could do such things but your own blood?"

"Sesshomaru is forever trying to kill me but you never cried about that." I was starting to become frantic. _I hate it when she cries! _

"That's different he's a demon-"

"-that is trying to kill me for about the same reason this man was. Sesshomaru says I tainted his family with my human blood and he thinks I tainted his family with my demon blood. Either way they both want me dead for it."

"I never thought about it that way." Her voice was low and sad but at least she was starting to stop crying.

"Don't pollute your mind with such things. I have you and Shippo and Sango and Miroku and even Kaede. You are the only family I need or want."

She turned to face me with her retort, but I quickly silenced her with a passionate, and most longed for kiss. One that made both of us forget the entire subject. We feel asleep shortly after in complete bliss.

The whole way back to the village was mostly the same. _I think I've shown more emotion in the last few days than I have my entire life! …and I don't regret one single moment of it._

For the last leg of the trip we were both restless to get back to the others. _I'd never admit it, but I missed them. All of them even the runt and the old hag._ So I carried Kagome on my back and ran the rest of the way home.

Once we got there I let Kagome off in front of Kaede's hut and we walked into the calm environment.

"Ye are back. How did things go with the demon? Was there a shard?"

"Yea there was a shard. We got it ya old hag. What do you take me for, weak?" I returned to my old stubborn self. _Like I said I'd never admit it._

"It was actually really easy. He killed in and got the shard in just one hit to its forehead."

"Well as long as we got a shard who cares," added the monk in the corner. Obviously irritated that his meditation was interrupted.

"Yea but I'm tired we've been walking for quite awhile."

"Don't you mean I've been walking for awhile? You were nice and comfy on my back!"

"Whatever I'm still tired."

"Feh"

With that I sat in the corner with my legs crossed and my back to the wall. Kagome came over and sat down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. He rested her head against my chest and promptly fell asleep.

"Miroku, I think we missed something." Sango whispered to the shock silenced monk.

My ear's twitched to the sound, but otherwise I didn't make a move to confirm otherwise. I merely held her tighter to me.

"Indeed but I don't suppose will ever find out what it was."

"I don't know either, but I don't want to stay behind anymore. I've missed too much!" exclaimed Shippou.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as I fell asleep with a slight smile on my face.


End file.
